In the economy of the present time, the problem of energy sources is becoming increasingly acute. The greatest, the most plentiful, and most evenly distributed power on earth is windpower which has been used for generations to drive various man made devices but never to any great extent. The present invention is directed to a windmill which, with its large blade area, will start to deliver usable power at very low wind speed, and yet be able to maintain that exact speed in any wind. The device incorporates automatic feathering of the blades to prevent runaway if the load is removed. The invention also contemplates a unique blade design which is inexpensive and yet provides a cupped blade for highest strength and efficiency. Another feature is the combination of the automatic feathering and self-speed governing design with a 60-cycle alternating electric generator and a special phasing in and disconnecting device which can hook it in to an existing power system in phase and provide supplemental power to take some or all of the load off the community utility power sources. When there is more power than is used locally, it feeds back into the utility lines and is sold to other utility company customers.
Other objects and features of the design including details of construction and operation will be apparent in the following description and claims wherein the principles of the invention are set forth together with details of construction which will enable a person skilled in the art to practice the invention, all this in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.